Your Empress
by Cicely Garnetta
Summary: Momoi Satsuki merasa bahwa dirinya telah dipermainkan oleh takdirnya sendiri. Karena, kini ia mendapati dirinya bukanlah menjadi menajer SMA Touo seperti dugaannya, melainkan manajer SMA Rakuzan. Dimana dirinya memiliki kemampuan mata yang mengunci dirinya sebagai pasangan Akashi Seijuurou. Kini langkah apa yang akan Satsuki berikan untuk "Kaisar"nya?
1. Chapter 1

**Your Empress**

Momoi Satsuki merasa bahwa dirinya telah dipermainkan oleh takdirnya sendiri. Karena, kini ia mendapati dirinya bukanlah menjadi menajer SMA Touo seperti dugaannya, melainkan manajer SMA Rakuzan. Dimana dirinya memiliki kemampuan mata yang mengunci dirinya sebagai pasangan Akashi Seijuurou. Kini langkah apa yang akan Satsuki berikan untuk "Kaisar"nya?

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presented by Mirakou Momo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Satsuki berlari sekuat tenaga yang ia bisa tanpa memedulikan angin dingin yang menusuk tubuhnya, yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah lari dari kenyataan yang ada. Tanpa disadarinya air matanya telah meleleh, dan mulai menuruni kedua pipinya itu. Dunia serasa tak adil baginya. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah kenyataan bahwa yang telah ia lalui selama ini adalah kebohongan belaka. Batinnya kini sedang berkecamuk dan membuatnya bimbang.

Di lain tempat seorang pemuda berambut merah kini sedang mengatur jadwal latihan klub basket SMP Teikou di kelasnya. Mungkin karena terlalu lama akhirnya Shintarou dan Daiki datang menjemput ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Hoi, kau lama sekali. Kupikir kau tak masuk hari ini." kata Daiki sambil memainkan bola basket dengan kedua tangannya itu sementara Shintarou hanya membenarkan letak kacamata miliknya. Seijuurou menoleh kemudian ia tersenyum tipis.

"Gomen, aku malah membuat kalian menunggu." kata Seijuurou sambil merapikan alat-alat tulisnya yang ada di meja. "Oh, iya, aku melupakan sesuatu." Daiki yang sedari tadi memainka bola basket kini menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Aku tak melihat Satsuki di gym. Apa dia pulang duluan?" Tanya Daiki yang entah pada siapa pertanyaan itu dilontarkan. Shintarou hanya mengendikkan kedua bahunya tanda tak tahu sedangkan Seijuurou hanya diam. "Entahlah, aku tak tahu, aku tadi hanya melihatnya berjalan buru-buru keluar setelah pelajaran selesai. Sedangkan aku tetap tinggal di kelas untuk mengerjakan tugas. Mungkin dia sakit. Apa kau sudah coba menghubunginya?" Daiki hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa mungkin dia sedang stress?" Tanya Shintarou tiba-tiba yang membuat kedua temannya tertgun. "Hah? Yang benar saja Midorima. Mana mungkin Satsuki bisa stress. Memangnya dia sesibuk apa coba?" jawab Daiki sabil mengerutkan dahi. Walau mereka berdua selalu bersama tetapi Daiki terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkan atupun dipendam oleh teman sepermainannya itu.

Seijuurou menghela nafas pelan. "Masalahnya Daiki, kau itu terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui apa yang tengah dirasakan oleh Momoi sekarang." kata Seijuurou yang diikuti oleh anggukan Shintarou, tanda ia setuju. Sedangkan Daiki malah cemberut.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kita menuju gymnasium. Soal Momoi bisa kita tanyakan besok saja padanya langsung." ujar Seijuurou sambil berjalan mendekati pintu kelas. "Itu benar sekali, tak ada gunanya kita mendengarkna dia." timpal Shintarou sedangkan Daiki mencoba melayangkan protes berkali-kali namun mendapat sanggahan telak dari Shintarou yang membuatnya diam seribu kata.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Seijuurou hanya memandang ponselnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan karena baru kali ini Satsuki bertingkah aneh seperti ini. Ia sudah mengirin e-mail sebanyak dua kali dan mencoba meneleponnya sebanyak sekali. Ini sangat aneh, karena Satsuki selalu dengan cepat menjawab semua _e-mail_ maupun telepon darinya. Walau isinya tak pernah jauh dari pembicaraan tentang klub basket.

Seijuurou hanya menghela nafas pelan, baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan aneh yang ada di dalam hatinya. Ia mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi pada gadis bersurai soft pink itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera berganti baju dan segera keluar dari gym setelah meminta izin pada pelatih dan ketuanya itu.

Setelah keluar dari area sekolah ia berlari pelan sembari mencoba menelepon Satsuki. Perasaan Seijuurou kini terasa campur aduk antara marah dan… khawatir. Ia marah padanya, marah karena gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa memberi kabar apapun dan ia juga merasa khawatir, takut hal buruk menimpa Satsuki.

Sudah lima belas menit Seijuurou mencari Satsuki, namun ia tak menemukannya dimanapun. Kini ia memilih berjalan pelan daripada berlari. Seijuurou coba cek handphone miliknya barangkali ada jawaban dari Satsuki namun hasilnya sampai sekarang nihil. Namun selang semenit kemudian ponselnya bergetar tanda sebuah e-mail masuk. Seijuurou segera mengeceknya dan kini hatinya sedikit merasa lega walau isi e-mail itu sendiri sungguh ambigu.

" _Akashi-kun, aku lelah dan takut. Aku merasa stress yang melampaui kata-kata. Aku ingin bertemu. Sekarang di taman dekat Maji Burger_."

Seijuurou segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman yang sering mereka datangi bersama, tentu saja dengan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Satsuki menangis dalam diam, ia kini duduk di salah satu ayunan yang ada di taman. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat namun masih saja gemetaran. Gemetar ini bukanlah karena hawa dingin yang ada di musim gugur melainkan gemetar karena rasa takut yang melandanya.

"Momoi." sebuah suara yang amat dikenalnya membuat Satsuki mendongakkan kepalnya. Kedua iris magentanya tak percaya akan pemandangan yang kini ia lihat.

"Akashi-kun…" panggil Satsuki dengan suara yang lirih nyaris tak terdengar. Seijuurou mulai mendekat ke arah Satsuki. Ia masih belum menemukan kata yang tepat yang ingin ia lontarkan. Melihat gadis di depannya menangis membuatnya diam tak berkutik.

Sedetik kemudian Seijuurou memeluk Satsuki dengan erat. Tangis Satsuki pecah, ia benar-benar tak berdaya sekarang. "Tenang Momoi, aku ada di sini. Tenanglah…" Seijuurou mencoba menenangkan Satsuki dan terus mengelus punggung Satsuki yang bergetar hebat.

"Akashi-kun… aku-aku… takut sekali…" Satsuki kemudian membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Seijuurou sedangkan kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat blazer yang digunakannya. "Tenang Momoi, aku ada di sini. Jangan takut, aku takkan pergi." kata Seijuurou mencoba menenangkan Satsuki. Tangisan Satsuki agak reda setelah mendengar kalimat Seijuurou barusan.

Setelah beberapa menit ke depan tangisan Satsuki benar-benar reda. Namun Seijuurou, ia tak melepaskan pelukannya. Satsuki agak heran namun ia tak protes sama sekali.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Seijuurou setelah ia meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Satsuki. "Aku… a-aku…" suara Satsuki bergetar, kemudian ia berhenti sejenak.

"Ada seorang perempuan… ia sangat mirip denganku tapi, matanya… matanya berwarna merah." Satsuki menghela nafas sebentar kemudian mempererat pelukannya.

"Dia bilang… Akashi-kun akan berubah… kemudian kau akan meninggalkan kami." Seijuurou sedikit bingung dengan kalimat Satsuki, namun lebih baik ia tak bertanya sekarang. "Setelah kau berubah, _"dia"_ akan mengambil alih tubuhku. Dia bilang aku yang _"sekarang"_ lebih cocok jadi _budak_ daripada _pendamping_ … aku tak tahu maksudnya, tapi…" Satsuki menghela nafas kemudian ia menelan ludah untuk membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering.

"Sudahlah… hanya itu yang aku ingat… aku takut, kalau yang "dia" katakan itu benar." Satsuki menahan nafasnya. Lagi-lagi air matanya kembali jatuh.

"Aku di sini Momoi, tenag saja, aku takkan pergi… aku selalu di sisimu." ujar Seijuurou dengan nada yang lembut, membuat air mata Satsuki kembali jatuh. "Arigatou… Akashi-kun" Satsuki tersenyum lega.

"Umm… a-apa kau marah aku pergi tiba-tiba tanpa…" kalimat Satsuki terpotong saat kedua tangan Seijuurou memgang wajahnya dengan lembut. Membuat wajah Satsuki merasa panas. Perlahan tapi pasti iris _magenta_ milik Satsuki mulai melihat iris _crimson_ milik Seijuurou.

"Tentu aku marah, kau tahu, kau membuatku khawatir. Kupikir terjadi sesuatu padamu." Satsuki merasa bersalah, harusnya ia berpikir lebih jernih lagi agar tak membuat orang-orang yang disayanginya menjadi khawatir. "Ma-maaf aku…" Satsuki menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani menatap mata Seijuurou. Namun, kedua tangan Seijuurou tak menginginkan Satsuki memalingkan wajahnya. Hal ini membuat kedua iris mereka bersibobrok lagi.

"U-uuh… maafkan aku?" Tanya Satsuki sambil nyengir sedangkan Seijuurou tersenyum tipis. Seijuurou menarik wajah Satsuki mendekat, hingga akhirnya dahi dan hidung mereka bersentuhan. Satsuki yang kaget tak berani bernafas maupun mengeluarkan suara.

Bisa Satsuki rasakan nafas Seijuurou menerpa kulitnya. Hal ini membuat Satsuki merasa geli dan aneh. Sensasi ini benar-benar menggelitik perut Satsuki.

"A-Akashi-kun…?" Satsuki mencoba memanggil nama pemuda yang ada di hadapannya sekarang namun Seijuurou sama sekali tak bergeming.

"Seijuurou" Satsuki bingung sampai ia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa suara. "O-oh… kau kenapa Aka…"

"Seijuurou" Seijuurou memotong kalimat Satsuki kemudian ia meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Satsuki dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Satsuki.

"Ah… baiklah, bagaimana kalau… Sei-kun?" kata Satsuki sembari memeluk balik Seijuurou. Satsuki tahu kalau ini aneh tapi ia merasa kalau Seijuurou kini tengah tersenyum. "Uhm, kau tahu kan namamu terlalu panjang kalau dipanggil." Tambahnya.

"Terserah kau saja… Satsuki."

Bisa Satsuki rasakan kini wajahnya benar-benar berwarna seperti rambut Seijuurou. Satsuki terlalu senang dan… berdebar-debar tak merasakan kalau Seijuurou tersenyum lagi karena merasakan detak jantung Satsuki yang bekerja dua kali lebih cepat.

"Se-Sei-kun… um, kau bolos latihan demi mencariku?" Tanya Satsuki. Seijuurou hanya diam kemudian mengangguk sebentar. Entah berapa lama waktu yang mereka habiskan dengan keadaan seperti itu, yang jelas keduanya sama sekali tak keberatan.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Lho? Mana Akashi?" Tanya Daiki saat mengetahui kaptennya menghilang. "Dia ijin pulang cepat, katanya urusan keluarga." jawab Shintarou.

"Eeh… sou ka. Ah, bagaimana kalau habis latihan kita makan-makan di Maji Burger ssu?" usul Ryouta sambil memainkan bola oranye tersebut.

"Hmm…? Kalau gitu Kisechin yang traktir…" timpal Atsushi sambil makan maiubonya. "Sou, sou, kau kan yang mengajak. Jadi kau yang bayar Kise." Daiki mengangguk-angguk tanda setuju dengan ide Atsushi.

"Eeeh… hidoi ssu." rengek Ryouta sedangkan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain tak peduli.

"Apa kau akan ikut Midorima-kun?" Tanya Tetsuya, sang pemain bayangan keenam anggota Kiseki no Sedai.

"Aku tak ikut, Oha Asa bilang kalau kesialanku hari ini adalah makanan cepat saji/" tolak Shintarou sambil menunjukkan lucky item-nya hari ini, yaitu boneka Hello Kitty. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain hanya tertawa. Minus Atsushi, Shintarou,Tetsuya.

"Oh ya, Kise, nanti aku juga mau Cherry Sundae unutuk dibawa pulang juga." ujar Daiki tiba-tiba yang membuat iris hazel Ryouta mengecil. "Hah? Memangnya buat apa ssu?" Tanya Ryouta karena mengingat Daiki biasanya tak pernah memesan Cherry Sundae.

"Oh… itu buat Satsuki. Hari ini dia aneh." jawab Daiki. Ryouta hanya senyum-senyum sendiri sedangkan Shintarou dia… sudah hilang entah kemana bersama Tetsuya.

"Hahaha… aku tahu kalau Aominecchi sebenarnya suka sama Momocchi. Benar kan? Benar kan?" Daiki kemudian menjitak keras dahi Ryouta yang membuat empunya meringis kemudian merengek kesakitan. Sedangkan Atsushi memilih diam sambil memakan maiubo miliknya.

"Akachin…" gumam Atsushi pelan namun suaranya masih bisa didengar oleh kedua pemuda yang notabenenya adalah temannya.

"Ada apa Murasakibara?" Tanya Daiki. Atsushi memilih menghabiskan maiubonya dulu kemudian ia baru bicara. "Akachin… apa mungkin ia pergi menemui Sachin?" Daiki hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda ia tak tahu sedangkan Ryouta malah Tanya balik.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita makan dulu Murasakibara. Bukannya kita ditraktir sama Kise." ujar Daiki yang disusul oleh anggukan Atsushi yang kemudian disusul kembali olen rengekan Ryouta.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Huwee… uangku ludes gara-gara kalian berdua ssu." rengek Ryouta saat mereka bertiga dalam perjalanan pulang dari Maji Burger.

"Diamlah Kise, kau itu hanya menganggu saja." kata Daiki sambil menguap lebar. "Beruntung kau tak kusuruh membelikanku majalah Mai-chan" tambahnya.

"Aominechin mesum… kan sudah ada Sachin" kata Atsushi sambil memakan maiubonya yang barusan ia beli. "Hoi, aku maunya Mai-chan kau tahu kan kalau…"

"Sudah, sudah, Aominecchi bukannya kau lewat sana?" tunjuk Ryouta ke jalan yang berseberangan dengan tempat mereka bertiga. "Ah, kau benar. Sudah dulu ya, aku duluan, jaa." Daiki kemudian berjalan menuju rumahnya, namun ia terhenti saat melihat Satsuki dan… Seijuurou.

Dahinya berkerut saat melihat mereka berdua terlihat… dekat? Lagipula kalau tak salah dengar sepertinya tadi Daiki mendengar kalau Satsuki memanggil Seijuurou dengan sebutan "Sei-kun" dan seperti kebalikannya Seijuurou memanggilnya "Satsuki". Hal ini sangat aneh karena Satsuki biasanya memanggilnya "Akashi-kun".

Daiki hanya mengendikkan bahu tanda tak peduli. Lagian buat apa mikirin teman sepermainannya yang super cerewet itu. Ia kembali melangkah saat Seijuurou sudah pergi dari rumah Satsuki.

Beruntung Satsuki belum masuk, Daiki segera memanggil namanya membuat gadis bersurai soft pink itu menghentikan gerakannya.

"Dai-chan ada apa?" Tanya Satsuki polos, ia seperti lupa kalau hari ini ia absen dari klub basket.

"Oi, Satsuki kan sudah aku bilang jangan panggil aku seperti itu." alih-alih bertanya pada gadis itu apa yang terjadi ia malah mementingkan panggilannya.

"Kenapa? Kan lucu?"

"Baka! Bagian mananya yang lucu. Kau malah membuatku terlihar seperti anak kecil tahu." elak Daiki tak terima. Satsuki kemudian menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Oh, ya, aku baru ingat, ini untukmu." Daiki kemudian memberikan Cherry Sundae tersebut kepada Satsuki. Gadis itu sangat senang. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Daiki setelah Satsuki menerima Cherry Sundae.

"Waah… arigatou Dai-chan." ujar Sastuki senang.

"Tumben tadi kau bersama Akashi." Satsuki merasakan kalau kedua pipinya memanas. "Ooh.. itu tadi kami kebetulan bertemu terus…"

"Aneh, bukannya Akashi ijin pulang cepat karena ada urusan keluarga ya?" potong Daiki cepat-cepat sedangkan wajah Satsuki lambat laun menjadi panas dan akhirnya memerah.

"Hee… sou ka, mungkin kami bertemunya setelah dia selesai dari urusan keluarganya." jawab Satsuki malu-malu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Daiki.

Daiki kemudia menepuk pelan kepala Satsuki yang membuatnya Satsuki diam-diam mengulas sebuah senyuman.

"A-Ada apa Dai-chan? Kau tidak sedang dirasuki oleh setan atau makhluk halus lainnya kan?" Daiki menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membalasnya namun tidak jadi. Ia takut nanti malah melukai hati temannya yang selain super cerewet juga super sensitive.

"Kau ini… kalau ada apa-apa jangan dipendam sendiri. Kau kan bisa curhat kepadaku atau teman-teman di Kiseki no Sedai." Ucap Daiki dengan nada lembut, seolah-olah Satsuki akan menghilang dengan mudah dari hadapannya sekarang juga.

"Arigatou… sekarang sudah tak apa-apa kok, Dai-chan." Satsuki kini tersenyum melihat tingkah laku temannya yang satu ini…

"Ya sudahkah, jaa. Aku masuk duluan ya, Satsuki." …walau sikapnya tak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali…

"Hmm… jaa ne." …tapi tetap saja ini sudah yang terbaik menurut Satsuki, karena kalau Daiki berbuat sangat baik barangkali Daiki sedang kerasukan, terbentur sesuatu, atau hal-hal lainnya yang membuat kesadarannya hilang. Satsuki tersenyum kecil melihat perubahan drastic yang terjadi pada dua temannya itu.

Pertama, Akashi Seijuurou. Sifatnya memang dingin tapi dia baik hati, dan hari ini sifatnya sangatlah pengertian, baik, dan… hangat?

Kedua, Aomine Daiki. Sifatnya malas dan hanya akan tertarik pada basket saja, ah, jangan lupa ia juga seenaknya sendiri. Kini, ia bertingkah… gentleman dan jarang-jarang tanpa sebab ia membelikannya Strawberry Sundae.

Satsuki tersenyum lagi dan kemudian melangkah masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan perasaan senang dan pipi merona…?

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **TBC...**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Halo! Saya newbie di FFN ini dan fandom ini. Jadi kalau ada kesalahan, saya mohon maaf. Selain itu, berhati_-hatilah membaca fanfic ini karena alurnya maju mundur *cantik *plakk

Pokoknya saya akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Yoroshiku nee...~


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Empress**

Momoi Satsuki merasa bahwa dirinya telah dipermainkan oleh takdirnya sendiri. Karena, kini ia mendapati dirinya bukanlah menjadi menajer SMA Touo seperti dugaannya, melainkan manajer SMA Rakuzan. Dimana dirinya memiliki kemampuan mata yang mengunci dirinya sebagai pasangan Akashi Seijuurou. Kini langkah apa yang akan Satsuki berikan untuk "Kaisar"nya?

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presented by Mirakou Momo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Momoi Satsuki POV**

Tempat ini begitu gelap, rasanya seperti cahaya tak pernah masuk saja. Kulangkahkan kakiku tanpa arah hingga berakhir di depan sebuah gerbang yang amat besar dan tinggi, aku hanya diam dan gerbang itu tiba-tiba membuka dengan sendirinya. Kulihat di dalam gerbang itu kosong.

Aku menghela nafas pelan dan kemudian mulai masuk. Dapat kurasakan bahwa ada orang lain yang mengikutiku.

"Siapa? Siapa kau?" tanyaku setelah aku berbalik badan, seketika aku kaget. Aku melihat gadis bersurai soft pink panjang dan dia sangat mirip diriku, atau, 'dia' memang 'aku'. Aku menyipitkan mataku dan mulai memandangnya intens.

Ya, kami memang sangat mirip, kecuali… matanya yang merah itu. Mata yang mirip dengan mata Akashi Seijuurou.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanyaku lagi setelah itu dia tersenyum, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya menyeringai. Dilangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekatiku. Suaranya sampai menggema di seluruh ruangan, dan aku… kini menelan ludah karena merasakan hawa yang sangat menakutkan dan berbahaya.

"Aku…" dia menggantungkan kalimatnya saat jarak kami paling tidak kurang lima langkah lagi. Kakinya kembali melangkah dengan pelan. Jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dan keras.

"Hmmh… menarik, kamu bertanya siapa _'aku'_ padahal _'aku'_ itu adalah _'kamu'_ dan _'kamu'_ pun juga sebaliknya." Jawabnya dengan nada enteng seolah-olah tidak ada yang salah dengan keadaan ini.

"Apa maumu?" tanyaku dengan suara sedikit bergetar, gawat, aku merasakan hawa yang sangat buruk dari 'dirinya' yang mengaku sama seperti 'diriku'.

"Ahaha… aku tak punya maksud apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu kepadamu yang _'Empress'_ …" dia menyeringai kemudian bersidekap, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menggigit bibir bagian bawahku.

"Kau itu adalah seorang 'Empress' dan pastinya kau tahu kan kalau 'Empress' itu punya pasangan. Ah, aku harap kau segera tanggap dengan kalimatku yang barusan itu."

Aku? Seorang ' _Empress'_? Hah, lelucon darimana itu, tapi, sepertinya itu bukanlah kebohongan, aku bisa lihat dari matanya yang mengkilat-kilat tajam ke arahku. Butuh beberapa menit sampai aku menyadari siapa itu _'pasanganku'_. Harusnya aku tak berpikir terlalu lama, karena, hanya ada satu orang yang… paling disegani di angkatanku, tak pernah kalah dalam pertandingan, nilainya selalu sempurna tak ada yang salah, menguasai berbagai hal.

"Akashi Seijuurou."

Dia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku yakin ' _dia'_ pasti ada maunya dengan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ahaha… kau benar-benar pintar, pantas saja… _'dia'_ memilihmu." gerbang tersebut kembali terbuka, menampakkan sesosok pemuda berambut merah dan beriris heterokrom. Aku sangat yakin bahwa orang itu adalah Akashi Seijuurou, namun, aku belum pernah melihat tatapannya yang sedingin ini.

"Sebenarnya _'kau'_ ini apa?" tanyaku sambil mendesis. Dia tersenyum, ya, dia mengejekku.

"Hmm… _'aku'_ ini dirimu, orang yang paling mengerti dirimu. _'Aku'_ tercipta saat kau mulai sadar akan bakat potensimu muncul. Mungkin, aku terlihat seperti orang lain, tapi… percayalah aku juga bagian dari dirimu. Dirimu yang sesungguhnya." akunya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ia kemudian mendekati pemuda yang aku kenal sebagai Akashi Seijuurou.

"Aku… bila _'aku'_ membangkitkan kekuatanku maka _'kau'_ akan mengambil alih tubuhku?" tanyaku sambil menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Hmmh, tentu saja, kita hanya akan bertukar peran dan tempat. Semudah itu saja, bukanlah hal yang sulit kok." katanya enteng kemudian ia mengamit lengan pemuda tersebut dan mulai menghilang dari pandanganku. Aku kemudian menghela nafas berat, kemudian seberkas cahaya mulai keluar.

Mataku menyipit untuk membiasakan diri. Firasatku mengatakan bahwa ada hal buruk bila aku keluar dari ruangan ini, namun, aku tak menurutinya. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari ruangan ini.

Anehnya cahaya tadi mendadak lenyap dan kini digantikan oleh… sesosok pemuda dan, mungkinkah itu… Akashi Seijuurou? Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa. "Akashi-kun." panggilku sambil berteriak. Ia pun menoleh dan tersenyum ke arahku.

Itu benar-benar Akashi-kun, aku tersenyum lega. Ingin sekali memeluknya sekarang dan bertanya padanya apakah semua ini hanya mimpi belaka atau hanya halusinasiku semata saja.

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya sambil sedikit terengah-engah. "Akashi-kun…" panggilku sekali lagi, mencoba memastikan apa yang ada di hadapanku saat ini. Tangannya terjulur memegang salah satu tanganku. Aku sedikit bingung apa yang aka ia lakukan.

Namun mataku melebar saat ia mulai mengeluarkan borgol dan mulai memborgol tanganku juga, aku, aku mencoba melawan namun tenagaku sama sekali tak sebanding. Kini kulihat ia menyeringai.

"A-Akashi…-kun?" panggilku sekali lagi. Kudongakkan kepalaku menghadapnya. Aku tertegun, "Bagaimana bisa, kau, kau… siapa?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Aku sama sekali tak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutanku.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu, Momoi? Tentu saja, aku ini Akashi Seijuurou." jawabnya dengan enteng seolah-olah aku ini sedang dipermainkan. "Bagaimana mungkin kau menanyakan hal yang sangat jelas, Momoi?" tambahnya lagi sedangkan aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Namun sepertinya _'dia'_ tak mengharapkannya, ditariknya daguku dengan salah satu tangannya yang tidak diborgol. Aku menatap irisnya yang heterokrom. Pandangannya sangat dingin, aku, bahkan bisa merasakannya di dalam tubuhku. Kakiku kini entah kenapa tak bisa menopang tubuhku lagi. Alhasil, aku jatuh. Namun _'dia'_ tetap berdiri sambil menyeringai ke arahku.

"Kau benar-benar mudah ditakhlukkan, Momoi. Karena itulah kau sangat cocok menjadi pendampingku." dia mulai menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggiku dan mulai memandangku.

"Aku… tak mengerti." kataku tiba-tiba. Pemuda itu kemudian tersenyum dan mulai mengelus surai soft pink milikku. Ada yang aneh, rasanya pandangan tidak terasa dingin. Kudongakkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya. Menatap… Akashi Seijuurou yang _asli_.

"Akashi-kun…" panggilku, dia kemudian tersenyum ke arahku. Seketika tubuhku yang barusan dingin kini menjadi hangat. Ia kemudian memelukku hangat dan erat. Aku tersenyum dan balik memeluknya. Bahkan, aku bisa merasakan kalau air mataku mulai menuruni pipiku.

Entah berapa lama kami berpelukan. Aku tak ingat dengan jelas berapa lama sejak aku mulai memikirkan hal ini. Tapi, sesuatu di dalam diriku mengatakan akan ada hal sangat berbahaya bila kubiarkan Akashi-kun berubah menjadi _'dia'_ dan hal yang mengerikan juga bila aku ikut berubah.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Aku membuka mataku, kulihat aku bangun sebelum alarmku berbunyi. Aku menguap dan… mulai berpikir apakah yang barusan itu mimpi atau… kenyataan?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat, mencoba mengeyahkan pikiran tadi dalam benakku. Aku tersenyum, yang penting aku masih belum bertukar tema\pat dengan _'dia'_ dan Akashi-kun juga masih seperti biasa. Aku merasakan pipiku mulai menghangat. Tapi Akashi-kun yang biasa tak pernah memelukku seperti tadi…

Aku memukul pipiku berkali-kali. Mencoba berpikiran yang normal… mungkin?

Aku segera turun untuk mandi kemudian sarapan. Yah, yang ada dalam benakku adalah… jangan sampai aku dan Akashi-kun berubah menjadi _'mereka'_. Ah, yang paling penting jangan sampai Akashi-kun berubah, karena, dia adalah kapten dan tugas kapten memimpin. Aku tak ingin kalau motto klub kami sampai berubah menjadi… _'harus menang'_ mungkin?

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi namun sebelumnya kulihat dulu jam yang ada di dekat kasurku. Aku masih punya banyak waktu, jadi, sepertinya aku akan mandi sekalian berendam.

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda, ah, apa mungkin ini ulahnya. Ya, gadis yang amat mirip denganku itu. Pikiranku kembali berkecamuk. Bahkan saat berendam pun aku tak bisa rileks.

Aku menghela nafas, berusaha berpikir jernih dan tidak memikirkan yang tidak perlu. Anggap saja tadi aku sedang sial, ya, sial yang amat besar Satsuki. Aku kembali menghela nafas, rumah terasa sepi, ya, tentu saja. Otou-san dan Okaa-san sibuk bekerja dan mungkin juga… selingkuh?

Aku beberapa kali melihat Okaa-san pergi dengan lelaki yang berbeda. Sedangkan Otou-san… entahlah, mungkin ia sendiri juga punya banyak simpanan.

Aku kembali menghela nafas, sepertinya ini akan menjadi kebiasaanku yang baru. Aku berjalan menuju dapur untuk memasak sesuatu. Yah, jangan ditanya, makanan yang aku buat kini rasanya normal.

Aku hanya membuat sosis pedas manis, menggoreng telur, membuat salad, memanggang roti kemudian memberinya selai _strawberry_ kesukaanku ataupun selai cherry buatan nenek, kemudian segelas susu. Aku, menghela nafas lagi, sepertinya aku harus siap-siap menghadapi berat badanku yang bakalan naik secara-tiba-tiba dengan skala besar.

Aku bahkan memutuskan membuat pancake sebagai bekalku. Orz, ini benar-benar gawat. Aku akan segera gemuk dalam beberapa hari.

Selesai sarapan aku segera mencucinya kemudian segera berangkat, ah, sebelumnya aku harus membangunkan Dai-chan dulu.

Namun, kini, aku merasa… apa ya? Aku merasa jadi susah berbicara dengan Akashi-kun gara-gara mimpi semalam. Aku jadi mengingat saat ia memelukku dengan lembut. Pipiku kembali menghangat dan jantungku berdebar keras, keras sekali. Serasa mau meledak saja.

Apa-apaan ini…?

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Aku benar-benar merutuki hari yang berputar sangat cepat. Karena, hari ini tahu-tahu sudah waktunya ekskul. Ini, sangat tidak baik untuk jantungku. Rasanya, aku ingin sekali menjauhinya. Menjauhi Akashi-kun. Namun, pastinya itu tak mungkin. Dia kapten dan aku manajer.

Waktu yang kami habiskan bersama maupun berduaan saja… mungkin sudah tak terhitung dengan aku yang bersama… Akh, lupakan sajalah.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan kemudian ke kiri, mencari-cari kedatangan Akashi Seijuurou, sang kapten. Aku lagi-lagi menghela nafas. Aah. Aku benar-benar merutui kebiasaan baruku yang satu ini.

"Momoi, ada apa?"

Aku langsung berjengit mendengar suara yang amat familiar di telingaku. Gawat, jantungku berdebar-debar tak karuan. Semoga, ia tak menyadarinya.

"Oh, Akashi-kun… tidak ada apa-apa kok. Ah, aku mau memberikan data-data ini kepadamu. Itu saja, ehehe…" ujarku, berusaha kelihatan normal. Walau, aku yakin ia pasti menyadarinya.

"Terima kasih, ini lebih cepat dari jadwal bukan? Maaf aku membebanimu begitu banyak." katanya kemudian ia tersenyum ke arahku. Aku merasakan perasaan… lega. Aku ikut tersenyum. Benar-benar aneh aku hari ini.

"H m-mmh… tak apa-apa kok, kan memang sudah tugasku." aku melambaikan kedua tanganku cepat-cepat.

"Begitukah? Kalau kau tak keberatan, bagaimana kalau kita membahasnya hari ini?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan kertas yang lumayan tebal berisikan data-data dan strategi.

"Baiklah, tak masalah kok." jawabku cepat. Dia mengangguk pelan kemudian pergi meninggalkanku untuk latihan bersama yang lain. Entah berapa lama aku menatap punggung Akashi-kun yang menjauh itu.

"Momocchi, ada apa ssu?" Tanya Kise Ryouta, seorang model top. Aku bisa memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Ki-chan'. Terdengar imut bagiku.

"Mou, Ki-chan mengagetkanku. Dasar." keluhku sambil memajukan bibirku beberapa senti. Ki-chan hanya tertawa garing. "Habisnya, Momocchi terlihat melamun. Memangnya kau melamunkan apa Momocchi? Dari, arah pandangmu apa kau melihat Akacchi?"

Aah, skakmat… sial kau Ki-chan…

"Apa? Tidak kok Ki-chan, kau mengada-ada saja deh." kilahku cepat-cepat kemudian aku mulai bersidekap. "Ehm, kalau kau tak cepat-cepat ke sana Akashi-kun bisa mengguntingmu lho, Ki-chan." kataku sambil menekankan panggilanku padanya. Ki-chan langsung meringis dan berlari menuju lapangan.

Aku segera duduk di bench dan mulai menganalisa. Yah, pekerjaan sehari-hariku di ekskul. Lagian aku tak menolaknya kok, karena menganalisa memang menyenangkan. Tapi sialnya semua lelaki di dunia ini sangat mudah ditebak. Kecuali Tetsu-kun dan mungkin juga pengecualian untuk Akashi-kun.

Karena kemampuan menganalisa milik Akashi-kun lebih baik dariku maka sudah pasti dia lebih hebat dariku. Gerakan dan pass-nya benar-benar sempurna, tak ada yang sia-sia. Walau dalam keadaan terjepit pun dia masih bisa melakukan tindakan.

Kalau Tetsu-kun, karena dia memiliki misdirection jadi aku agak kesulitan untuk menganalisanya.

Aah, aku berharap nanti tidak ada mimpi buruk lagi walau aku tak terbangun dengan penuh keringat dingin. Tapi, tetap saja, hal itu sudah membuatku takut.

Aku hanya bisa menatap Akashi-kun dari jauh… maksudku kami sama sekali tak benar-benar dekat. Tapi, dia masih membantuku dalam mengerjakan tugas sekolah, tugas sebagai manajer walau tak setiap hari sih. Walau ia pernah mengantarku pulang beberapa kali juga, karena kami bila membahas strategi bisa sangat lama. Bahkan saat pertandingan besar kami sampai menginap di sekolah.

Hubungan kami hanya sebatas itu. Menjadi manajer 'khusus' Kiseki no Sedai itu tidak segampang menjadi manajer 'biasa' seperti temanku yang lain yang hanya mencuci handuk, mengisi botol minum, dan hal biasa lainnya.

Lantas, bagaimana dengan Akashi-kun….? Ia pastinya lebih repot daripada aku kan? Sudah menjadi kapten yang berisikan anggota yang sifatnya berbeda semua. Aku yakin, bahwa ia di rumah belajar lebih keras dari siapapun. Karena bisa dibilang ayah kami… umm, yang menjalin kerja sama antar perusahaan. Aku juga beberapa kali bertemu ayahnya. Aku bisa merasakan bahwa kemenangannya benar-benar bagaikan helaan nafas. Kini, aku mengerti mengapa Akashi-kun pernah mengatakan hal ini kepadaku.

 _'_ _Kekalahanku merupakan hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan'_

Aku menghela nafas berat. Kalau begini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melindunginya. Tentu saja, aku tak ingin sifatnya berubah. Hal ini pastinya dapat berdampak besar untuk semuanya.

Masalahnya, aku bahkan bisa merasakan bahwa di tanganku terdapat borgol tak terlihat. Sama saat 'Akashi-kun' memborgol salah satu tanganku. Aku khawatir, ia akan berubah, tidak akan mengingat kami kembali.

"Akashi-kun." panggilku lirih.

"Ada apa, Momoi? Kau sepertinya dari tadi melamun."

Aku segera mendongakkan kepalaku mencari sumber suara. Kulihat, Akashi-kun sedang mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk. Oh, yang lain sedang ganti baju. Pantas saja, gymnasium terasa sepi. Mungkin juga ada sebagian yang sudah pulang.

"Tidak ada… tak ada apa-apa kok, Akashi-kun. Mungkin hanya persaanmu saja." jawabku sambil memainkan papan klipku. Kulihat ia hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Ugh, kenapa seorang Akashi harus bisa sejenius ini sih.

"Benarkah? " tanyanya sekali lagi. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekatiku. Entah kenapa melihat wajhnya dari dekat membuatku merasa harus menahan nafas saking gugupnya.

"Memang tidak ada apa-apa kok, Akashi-kun." jawabku berusaha meyakinkannya. Namun, silanya, ia terlihat makin tak mempercayaiku.

Akashi-kun memegang kedua pundakku. Irisnya yang _crimson_ itu bersibobrok dengan irisku yang berwarna _magenta_. Gawat, dadaku rasanya sesak sekali. Ah, jantungku rasanya mau copot saja.

"Momoi, kau tahu kan aku itu paling tidak suka saat dibohongi? Karena itu tak masalah kalau kau ingin curhat kepadaku. Aku pasti akan mendengarkannya" katanya dengan nada yang amat lembut. Sangat lembut malah. Aku tak yakin apa ia pernah bicara dengan orang lain dengan nada selembut ini.

Ugh, mataku panas. Aku segera menunduk ke bawah. Aku tak ingin Akashi-kun melihatku menangis, aku tak ingin membuatnya repot, aku tak ingi menjadi beban.

Akashi-kun, ia… kemudian memelukku dengan lembut. Membuatku ingin menangis di dadanya yang bidang itu. Namun, aku benar-benar tak ingin menjadi beban. Aku semakin takut mengingat bayang-bayang _'Akashi-kun'_ yang menatapku dengan sorot mata yang dingin itu.

"Tak apa-apa Momoi, aku ada di sini. Kau hanya perlu mendengarkan suaraku saja, jangan dengarkan yang lain." ia kemudian menarik wajahku untuk menatap wajahnya. Seketika itu, aku langsung menghambur di pelukannya. Aroma _musk_ langsung memenuhi indera penciumanku.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menangis di pelukan seorang pemuda. Bisa kurasakan Akashi-kun mengelus punggungku dan menepuk-nepuk kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku bingung, aku tak mengerti, aku ini… sebenarnya menangis karena apa?

"Tenanglah Momoi, aku ada di sini." mendengar hal itu aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku. Aku tersenyum. Entah mengapa.

Entah berapa lama aku menangis. Lagipula seprtinya Akashi-kun juga tak mempermasalahkannya.

"Terima kasih Akashi-kun, tapi, maaf, apa tak masalah kalau aku tak mengatakan alasanku menangis? Aku rasa aku belum siap." ujarku yang masih memeluknya erat. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan. Aku rasa ia mengiyakannya.

Sebenarnya aku merasa bersalah, karena, telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Karena, aku memang bukan tipikal orang yang memendam perasaannya seorang diri.

Aku kemudian melepas pelukannya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Aah, sepertinya aku yang tak rela pelukan ini harus diakhiri.

"Jadi, masih dengan bahasan strategi, manajer?" tanyanya sambil sedikit menggodaku. Aku tersenyum kemudian tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja, kapten." jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, maaf, tadi aku memelukmu saat masih berkeringat. Kau pasti merasa tak enak kan?" aku menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. "Tidak kok, kau… sangat wangi."

Akashi-kun tersenyum kemudian mengelus pelan rambutku yang bersurai soft pink. Aku tersenyum dan dengan pelan aku kembali memeluknya.

"Aroma cherry…" gumamnya, namun aku masih dapat mendengarnya. "Kukira aromamu strawberry…" tambahnya lagi. Aku tersenyum lagi. Termyata ia tetap memperhatikanku.

"Aku suka cherry dan…"

"Strawberry" potongnya cepat dan benar.

"Kau juga suka kan?" tanyaku. Ia tertawa dan aku anggap itu ya. "Kau sangat mengerti diriku, Momoi." aah, kedua pipiku memanas. Semoga ia tak melihatnya. Tanpa kusadari, kami kini berbincang-bincang pelan dan ringan tentang kesukaan kami. Hal-hal lain juga, seperti basket tentu saja. aku tersenyum dan mungkin kini makin lebar saja.

Aku semakin merasa dekat dan mengenalnya sangat baik.

Sampai… aku menyadari satu hal yang pasti…

Kenapa…

Aku tak mendengar suara anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain ya?

Bukannya mereka selalu ramai…?

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **TBC...**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Gomen! kalau pada chap ini saya membuat full of Satsuki's POV. Dan lagi pula [ada bagian ini alurnya mundur mungkin chap depan akan menjadi alur maju, tapi saya juga tak tahu lagi. Pokoknya saya terima semua review anda ya...~


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Empress**

Momoi Satsuki merasa bahwa dirinya telah dipermainkan oleh takdirnya sendiri. Karena, kini ia mendapati dirinya bukanlah menjadi menajer SMA Touo seperti dugaannya, melainkan manajer SMA Rakuzan. Dimana dirinya memiliki kemampuan mata yang mengunci dirinya sebagai pasangan Akashi Seijuurou. Kini langkah apa yang akan Satsuki berikan untuk "Kaisar"nya?

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Presented by Mirakou Momo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan… Momoi?" Tanya Seijuurou tanpa memandang Satsuki sedikit pun. Hal ini tetap saja membuat perasaan gadis bersurai _soft pink_ itu terasa sakit. Namun, ia memilih tak mempedulikan perasaan sakit dan sesak yang sedang bergumul di dadanya itu.

"Aku… aku" Satsuki tak dapat menemukan suaranya. Hal ini membuat kedua irisnya kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Apa kau menyesal, Momoi?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Satsuki makin bungkam. Ia sama sekali tak bisa menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk ia ucapkan. Alhasil, ia hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Hal ini membuat pemuda di depannya mengulas seringai tajam di wajahnya.

"Apa kau menyesal… karena tak bisa melindungiku. Mungkin lebih tepatnya kau menyesal karena tak bisa melindungi 'Akashi Seijuurou' kesayanganmu itu." katanya dengan nada meremehkan. Satsuki lagi-lagi tak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa. Sebagai gantinya ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Asal kau tahu saja, Momoi…" Seijuurou mulai memantulkan bola basket ke lantai beberapa kali dan bersiap untuk memasukkannya ke dalam ring.

Satsuki adalah orang yang amat teliti dan jeli… karena itu tak ayal kalau kini ia data merasakan hawa yang amat kuat dan berbahaya menguar dari tubuh Seijuurou. Bahkan hanya dengan memantulkan bola Satsuki bisa tahu ritme yang dilakukan pemuda yang ada di depannya itu sangat berbeda dengan 'Akashi'nya.

"Aku dan dia adalah orang yang sama. Kami hanya bertukar peran dan tempat."

Ucap Seijuurou sembari memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring. Kalimat tersebut benar-benar menyayat hati Satsuki lebih dalam lagi.

Ia benar-benar merutuki dirinya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakan kata-kata Seijuurou waktu itu. Ya, waktu itu. Satsuki mengulas senyum tipis dan mulai mendekati pemuda berambut merah yang ada di hadapannya itu.

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **Flashback**

 _Derap suara langkah kaki Satsuki menggema di setiap lorong-lorong yang ia lewati. Tak perlu bingung dengan apa kata orang lain karena sekarang adalah waktunya pulang sekolah dan beberapa yang lain waktunya mengikuti kegiatan ekskul._

 _Tangan kecilnya dengan kasar mulai menghapus air mata yang mulai menuruni pipinya dan membuat anak sungai. Kedua kakinya tak henti-hentinya berlari dan terkadang sedikit menghentak ke lantai. Pandangannya kini buram karena terhalangi oleh air mata yang mulai menggenang._

 _Satsuki terus berlari sampai-sampai ia tak sadar ia menbrak orang lain. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk menstabilkan nafasnya lalu menunduk dalam-dalam untuk meminta maaf. Namun bukannya balasan atas permintaan maaf, yang ia dapatkan malah elusan di ubun-ubunnya._

 _Satsuki menyeka air matanya sebelum mendongak untuk melihat orang yang barusan ia tabrak. Sialnya, air mata Satsuki kembali turun setelah melihat pemuda berambut merah dan beriris_ crimson _. Sedetik kemudian Satsuki menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya._

 _Seijuurou hanya tersenyum tipis dan terus mengelus kepala Satsuki. Hal ini malah membuat Satsuki makin sesenggukan._

 _"_ _Maaf…" ucap Satsuki di sela-sela tangisnya. Seijuurou sedikit mengerutkan dahinya mendengar permintaan maaf Satsuki. Bukankah tadi ia sudah meminta maaf?_

 _"_ _Aku tak bisa membujuk Dai-chan…" lanjut Satsuki dengan nada lesu._

 _Seijuurou terdiam dan menarik Satsuki ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tahu betapa sakitnya Satsuki atas perubahan teman sepermainannya itu. Aomine Daiki, namanya. Pemuda yang amat menyukai basket dan yang paling rajin latihan di gymnasium namun kini ia… mungkin karena kekuatannya yang baru saja bangkit sehingga tak ada yang bisa… menghentikannya? Munkin saja, karena hal itu kini ia selalu bolos latihan dan sekarang tak pernah bersungguh-sungguh. Bahkan kini ia tak tersenyum lagi saat tim mereka menang dalam perlombaan._

 _"_ _Maaf… padahal, kau lebih repot daripada aku… dan aku, aku malah menambah bebanmu… maaf…" Satsuki mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah kaptennya. Seijuurou lalu tersenyum dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Bahkan, kini Satsuki bisa-bisa lupa cara bernafas karena pemuda di depannya ini. Tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing dan balas memeluk Seijuurou. Walaupun, detak jantungnya membuatnya risih fdan takut. Ia takut Seijuurou akan menyadarinya. Menyadari detak jantungnya yang berisik._

 _"_ _Kau tak perlu memikul semua beban itu sendirian, Momoi. Di sini masih ada aku dan teman-teman Kiseki no Sedai yang lain." Kata Seijuurou lembut yang membuat Satsuki merasa bahwa dirinya tak berguna. Tapi Satsuki memilih untuk diam._

 _"_ _Lagipula, seharusnya itu adalah tugasku selaku kapten dari Kiseki no Sedai."_

 _Satsuki bisa rasakan bahwa Seijuurou kini meletakkan kepalanya di lekukan leher milik Satsuki. Hal ini membuat Satsuki geli. Ia bisa mencium aroma milik Seijuurou. Rambut milik Seijuurou juga menggelitik permukaan pipi milik Satsuki. Membuat sang empu menjadi merona._

 _"_ _Tapi…" Satsuki mulai angkat bicara. Tapi ia tak yakin dengan apa yang akan ia katakan._

 _"_ _Tapi… Akashi-kun, kau bilang padaku untuk tak membawa beban itu sendiri bukan? Karena itu… aku…" dengan gerakan cepat tangan Satsuki menggapai wajah Seijuurou dan menempelkan kening mereka. Seijuurou yang kaget dengan sikap Satsuki hanya bisa diam dan melihat apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Satsuki selanjutnya._

 _"_ _Aku tak akan membiarkanmu membawa beban itu sendirial lagi! Kau seudah banyak menanggung beban itu sendiri karena itu aku… aku biarkan aku menjadi sandaranmu!" ujar Satsuki dengan sedikit rona merah di kedua pipinya. Kini Seijuurou benar-benar tak bisa menahan senyumnya._

 _"_ _La-Lagipula… kan ada aku…" ucap Satsuki sambil menurunkan beberapa oktaf dari kalimat yang barusan ia ucapkan._

 _"_ _Di… dalam dirimu…" lanjut Satsuki lirih. Kelewat lirih sebenarnya. Mungkin lebih menyerupai bisikan. Tapi Seijuurou masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas dan wajahnya kini ikut-ikutan memanas._

 _"_ _Satsuki. Tatap aku." Kata Seijuurou. Dengan malu-malu Satsuki menatap kedua iris_ crimson _milik Seijuurou dalam-dalam._

 _"_ _Momoi, kalau pada suatu hari… seluruh anggota Kiseki no Sedai berubah dan aku pun ikut berubah. Pada saat itu berjanjilah Momoi, berjanjilah padaku. Sebanyak apapun kita berubah dan bila kita saling menyakiti satu sama lain dalam bentuk apapun. Bagiku… semua terlihat sama di mataku. Karena, bagaimana pun juga Momoi, semua hal yang berubah itu sebenarnya sama. Kau hanya perlu memahaminya. Memang sangat sulit dibanding mengenal. Sampai saat itu tiba, berjanjilah."_

 _Setelah mendengar hal itu, dengan gerakan kaku kepala Satsuki mengangguk pelan. Satsuki langsung menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam karena tak sanggup melihat wajah Seijuurou. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, wajahnya memanas, dan rasanya darahnya berdesir hebat._

 _"_ _Aku… aku jadi ingin, memahamimu… Akashi-kun."_

 _"_ _Aku juga, Momoi. Aku ingin memahamimu. Bukan hanya mengenalmu." Timpal Seijuurou sambil mengecup pelan pucuk kepala Satsuki_

 _"_ _Te-Terima… kasih" ucap Satsuki lirih dengan wajah yang memerah dengan sempurna._

 **End of Flashback**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Diraihnya wajah Seijuurou dengan paksa untuk menatap Satsuki. Kedua iris mereka bersiboborok. Saat itu, Satsuki langsung menyadari tak adanya… ehm, kehangatan yang terpancar dari kedua iris Seijuurou.

"Aku, aku pasti akan memahimu. Akashi-kun." Ucap Satsuki tanpa keraguan sedikit pun. Seijuurou menarik ujung bibirnya untuk membuat seringaian.

"Hee, semangat yang bagus juga. Momoi…" kata Seijuurou sembari menidurkan Satsuki di lantai gymnasium dengan paksa. Membuat Satsuki bingung dan kaget… sepertinya hal itu membuat Seijuurou 'itu' ketagihan.

"Tapi… apa kau yakin, Momoi? Kau adalah pasanganku. Itu artinya aku tak akan melepaskanmu. Kau… tak akan pernah bisa lari dariku." Tanya Seijuurou seraya memainkan rambut Satsuki yang berwarna _soft pink_.

"Aku… aku sangat yakin. Bagaimana pu juga, masih ada dirimu di dalam tubuhku. Akashi-kun." Timpal Satsuki tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seijuurou. Jawaban Satsuki yang barusan itu membuat Seijuurou tersenyum. Ia kini benar-benar tersenyum ke arah Satsuki, tersenyum asli, bukanlah seringaian yang barusan ia pasang.

Tangan Seijuurou yang sebelumnya memainkan rambut Satsuki kini memeluk pelan tubuh mungil milik Satsuki. Satsuki bukannya menolak, ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Seijuurou.

"Kau adalah milikku… Satsuki." Kata Seijuurou sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Satsuki.

"Ya, aku adalah milikmu seorang. Sei-kun."

"Kau adalah orang yang akan menemaniku dalam perjalanan panjang ini. Momoi Satsuki."

Setelah mengatakan kalimat itu wajah Seijuurou mendekat dan mengecup pelan kening Satsuki. Setelah mengecup kening Satsuki ia mengecup pipi, pelipis, hidung, dan yang terakhir bibir Satsuki. Bukannya menolak Satsuki membalas ciuman Seijuurou. Kini awala perjalanan panjang sudah di mulai. Apakah kau sudah siap dengan semua konsekuensinya? Momoi Satsuki…

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

 **TBC**

 **XOXOXOXOXOXO**

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fanfic ini…

Saya akan memberika bonus part dari chapter 2…

Mungkin saya akan memberikannya di chapter yang akan datang, mohon bantuannya…


End file.
